1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to collapsible steamer baskets; and, more particularly, to steamer baskets which conform to the interior of a vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible steamer baskets are well known in the art. Generally speaking, such baskets have a plurality of interconnected overlapping perforated leaves which conform to the interior of the vessel. Two such baskets are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,667,117 and 4,138,939 to Millard et al and Feld, respectively.
However, it is necessary to watch the foods being steamed in such baskets since no means are provided for signalling when the water in the vessel has boiled away.
There thus exists a need for a collapsible steamer basket which has a plurality of interconnected overlapping apertured leaves which fold to conform to the interior of a vessel, yet is free standing when removed from the vessel and has a built-in audible signal for indicating when the boiling water in such vessels has boiled away.